The prior art is documented with examples of paint brush grips, a first example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,956 and which illustrates a pistol style grip having ergonomic features. A top of the grip is exhibited by a pair of “V” shaped cradles extending from each of a rear arm and a short front arm. Between the arms, a strap is provided for encircling and capturing the paintbrush handle. The strap is secured to a top region of the pistol grip and is adjustable by either a Velcro or buckle cleat fastening arrangement.
US 2013/0061428 to Freuler teaches a counterweight device and system for a hand tool, such as a paintbrush, having a forward working end and a handle extending rearwardly along a longitudinal axis, having a distal end, with the hand tool having a center of gravity located on the axis forward of the midpoint between the working and distal ends, are disclosed. A counterweight device includes a counterweight body configured to be mounted to a portion of the handle, and one or more counterweights supported on the counterweight body. The counterweight device is thereby adapted to shift the center of gravity of the hand tool rearward along the axis of the handle to a predetermined extent when the counterweight body is mounted to the handle. A counterweight system includes a set of interchangeable counter counterweights each having a different weight and each configured to be removably attached either to the counterweight body or to a counterweight attached thereto.
Freuler, US 2013/0061725, teaches a related ergonomic hand tool holder that supports a tool for us, while being received comfortably in a user's hand in a natural resting angle relative to the wrist. The hand tool holder defines forefinger and thumb rest areas on outwardly-facing surfaces of side regions of the holder body, and hand rest areas adapted to engage and rest against the “saddle” of a user's hand when the holder is held with the forefinger and thumb rest engaging the forefinger and thumb rest areas. The weight of the holder and its supported load is distributed to the dorsal saddle area of the user's hand, allowing the user's arm to bear the weight, while the user's wrist and fingers guide, rather than carry, the tool. An ergonomic system may also include a counterweight device adapted to move the combined weight the load toward the hand rest area engaging the dorsal saddle area.
Other examples from the prior art include the integrally formed dual grip paint brush handle of Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,669, and in which either of the conventionally extending brush handle or the integrally formed and angularly extending pistol grip handle can be grasped. Also referenced is the perpendicularly configured paint brush handle of Kern, U.S. Pat. No. 8,595,883, as well as the pistol style gripping handle of Ela U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,785 including palm grip and finger receiving holes.